Words
by Fallyn Irlandes
Summary: A series of one-shots about words that stuck out during Thor: The Dark World. Mostly Loki, but the other characters will probably make an appearance. Emotions... will swing as wildly as the movie did, so I'm not going to choose a category. Also, of course beware of spoilers. Fifth up: Trust
1. Liesmith

He is the Liesmith.

Words are his domain and he knows their power. He uses them to tear down, to pierce masks and reveal intent. They are his greatest weapon, even when—_especially when— _they are his only weapon.

Like now, when he is brought chained before the king, wearing new armor and a grin even he knows is slightly manic.

This will be easy. He'll get Odin to keep him prisoner instead of killing him.

Oh, if all he has is his words, he'll use them. He'll listen to everyone and _hear _them. He'll knowwhat they'll say and he'll know why they said it, even when they don't. He'll listen to the words— he'll _use_ the words, the glorious aching words that splattered uselessly during most of New York and he'll wield them to the absolute best of his ability.

He is Loki. He is the Liesmith, Silvertongue, a wrangler and a trickster.

Listen carefully, Asgard.

Listen to the words.

* * *

><p><em>AN: thus begins a series of one-shots about words during Thor: The Dark World. As always, let me know what you think! I make no promises about regular updating, but when the inspiration strikes or a word suddenly sticks out in meaning when I rewatch this movie for the fourth time or something I'll probably update. I've a couple simmering already, which helped me decide to post this. This is more of an announcement or a prologue, I guess._

_Should be fun!_


	2. Worse

**_A/N: Character(s): Loki, by extension Frigga_**

**_Emotion(s): life sucks why on earth did I even watch that movie and curse him for acting it so well and curse my mind which made me think of these things at all. also I love that movie for its complexity and characters and dialogue and motivation you can sink your teeth into. same things I cry over, I know. that's how it works in the fandom._**

* * *

><p>"<em>Define worse."<em>

Worse, pathetic past self, is never seeing the only person who ever cared for you again. Worse, blundering idiot, is living in a prison cell for the rest of your days.

You'd thought, in your spectacularly ignorant view during your trial, that you would die. You were prepared for that. (of course you were, you always have been.)

But living?

Living in a prison cell for the rest of your days? Never seeing your mother again? Knowing your brother will take the throne he cannot, will not, will never be suited for? Knowing Odin has _won?_

This, Loki, _this _is worse.

* * *

><p><em>(Then for a moment, you feel as though the universe has rewarded you for sticking through everything it has flung at you. You could see her again. You're still imprisoned, Thor will still be king, Odin has still won, but she's here. For a moment, for a brief, shining, <em>foolish _moment, you let yourself believe that things had been so worse before that they could not have gotten any worse than that.)_

* * *

><p>You were wrong.<p>

Living while knowing that she does not is worse.

Living while knowing that because of you she died is worse.

Living while knowing the last thing you said to her was a lie is worse.

Of course she's your mother, of course of course why must you always make things—

_Worse._


	3. Shadows

_A/N: This is the result of a slightly meta weeks-long deliberation over the colors in the Thor movies._

_Characters: Loki, Jane (indirectly)_

_Genre: um...slightly...'one-sided bonding over what might be called angst'...kind of...maybe...why do I love complex characters so much._

* * *

><p>He likes her.<p>

Not because she can stalk up to him while her world and every world crashes down around her because of her own curiosity. Not because she slaps him like he deserves it because she believes he does. Not because she loves Thor and Thor loves her and her mortality will hurt him like nothing else he could have done.

No, he likes her because she's wearing blue.

Dark blue, you understand. Dark blue hidden under an almost black Midgardian jacket. There's a hint of gold gleaming underneath; he suspects it's a breastplate.

Do you see?

Can't you see _him?_

Green-dark green-with black, and hints of gold.

He likes her, because she knows what it is like to be a shadow.

Look at them. Watch them fade into the background while Thor speaks imperiously with some other Asgardian. Thor is brilliant and gleaming and golden—

He is the sun.

They are the moons, the satellites orbiting around him.

For once, Loki isn't alone in the subdued position of _not-Thor._

For once, someone else shares the shade of Thor's greatness.

Oh, he likes her.


	4. All-Mother

_A/N: Today is Spiritual, and this idea presented itself._

_Characters: Frigga_

_Genre: Spiritual (also just a tad of sadness, but the view of the dead is not ours and i skirted it like the plague because feels so it's pretty good there)_

* * *

><p>There is determination and resolve, a knowing of her fate and an acceptance of it.<p>

_Pain burning cold—_

There is now a darkness, softly dangerous. She knows if she stays here it will pull her into it and she will be lost. But she has a duty, still, even though her body lies slain.

She is still the All-Mother.

She will always be.

And the Mother of Asgard is waiting to lead her slain children home.

She waits, hours, until darkness falls and she is redressed and her children are assembled. She is laid to rest upon the sea and she floats out toward the edge. She waits for the fire she knows will come. Waits for it to burn, to give her that last spark of energy which will let her call out to the others.

_Fire burning stars shining—_

She feels the heat, senses the fire in the other boats. She knows she is close to the edge. She waits for the king to separate her soul from her body.

She feels it.

She rises, lighter than the mortal form she has left behind, lighter than air, shining brighter than the stars. She pulls the others—her children—towards her, with her.

She feels the world fall beneath her. She soars to meet those that have gone before her. She reaches for her new home.

She is Frigga All-Mother, and she leads the children of Asgard home.


	5. Trust

**Characters: Loki, Thor**

**Warnings: none, unless you count bro feels.**

_A/N: I wanted to say sorry it's been so long since I updated. I lost motivation, and then ffn was being weird and I couldn't update because I needed to be able to italicize things and such. So here's the next one!_

* * *

><p>He wants to <em>know. <em>Wants to know what keeps Thor doggedly staring at him like…like he wants to…to something. Fix him, or save him, or just give him a hug, or—

"What makes you think you can trust me?"

Doesn't Thor _know? _Can't he _see?_

Loki isn't safe.

Isn't trustworthy.

He just got his _mother _killed.

What in the Nine Realms makes Thor think he can _trust _him?

Thor only retorts, "I don't."

Loki is Liesmith. Silvertongue. He knows the truth. He's known it ever since he faced his brother on the Bifrost bridge and they'd truly fought for the first time. He knows the truth of every interaction on Thor's precious Earth. They'd traded blows—_humans think us immortal, sentiment, where is the Tesseract—_but nothing ever _happened. _He could never truly end Thor, and Thor could never truly give up. _You come home, we will stop them together. _Thor will always believe there to be good inside the monster he calls brother.

He gives a cracked smile. "When do we start?"

He knows Thor still trusts him. Knows he always will. But he's curious to see how long Thor will pretend he doesn't.

It's only a little while later, squabbling and bickering just like they used to, when he aims them for a stony cliff face and all Thor does is shout half-heartedly, "Are you mad?" and duck over his mortal, then stand and say, "I wish I could trust you."

Loki wants to say many things.

_You do. You always will. You'll never stop. I'll be the death of you and everything you hold dear and you'll still think me salvageable._

(But he wishes Thor could trust him too.)

So he promises on the one thing that has sustained him and driven him past everything, through worlds and darkness and the abyss. Loki promises on the one thing he has left, the only thing giving him even a hint of life.

Oh, Thor.

"Trust my rage."

_Just don't let it turn on you._

(It won't, never fully. They are two brothers and they will dance around the concept of trust, and they will exist only with each other into eternity.)


End file.
